


Dot's Advice

by JustMeMusing



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeMusing/pseuds/JustMeMusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit I wanted to add in to the scene at the end of S3E08, just before Dot leaves...<br/>Some dialogue taken from the show.<br/>This story has also been posted on fanfiction.net<br/>Feedback appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dot's Advice

"When I came to work for you, Miss, I was afraid of everything and you taught me so many things and you made me brave and… you made me happy."

Phryne pulls Dot in close for a hug.

Dot leans in to whisper in her ear "Now it's your turn to be brave Miss." shooting a knowing glance/raising an eyebrow over at the Inspector.

"Since when did you start dispensing advice Dot?" Phryne asks with a sly smile.

"Well, I am a married woman now Miss!" Dot says with a cheeky grin before hopping in the car with Hugh…


End file.
